


Intoxication

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining intoxicating relationship even thought both knew how wrong it is to hold on each other. Lee Kwang Soo might be ready but Kim Jong Kook always wanted another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

Kwang Soo fixed his glasses, his tired eyes tried to catch every words that was written on his document. He was trying his best to focus on his work when suddenly he felt 2 strong arms circling around his neck.

"I'm bored, let's play."

Kwang Soo could feel the warm breath passing through his left ear as well as the sweet talk, persuading him into leaving his work undone to have more fun in his life.

"Hyung, I need to finish this before tomorrow," Kwang Soo reasoned, but the seduction only became bolder.

A kiss on his nape, a teasing lick and Kwang Soo couldn't hold it anymore. He encouraged the touch by running his hand into the other man's hair, letting his ear being consumed by the hot slick cavern of Jong Kook's mouth.

"Hyung, you know the consequences once I agree with you," Kwang Soo warned, eyes filled with lust.

Jong Kook could feel the grip on his hair tighten. The pain he felt now would be nothing compared to what would come next. Nevertheless, he needed them anyway.

"I'm never a man who'd turn down challenges," Jong Kook answered, smiling before he got yanked down to meet Kwang Soo's awaiting mouth. 

It was rough and never as sweet. There were only lust and the need to satisfy. 

Jong Kook was already panting when his back met the soft surface of Kwang Soo's bed. He didn't get enough time to recover before Kwang Soo came to attack him again, both without clothes this time.

Jong Kook grimaced when Kwang Soo bit his shoulder. He held his breath spontaneously for what would come next.

It was as painful as usual. Jong Kook groaned when his hole got stretched bit by bit until his body accepted all of Kwang Soo's length inside.

"I told you," Kwang Soo reminded. Jong Kook moaned when Kwang Soo pulled out before slamming hard into him over and over again.

The play was so intense that Jong Kook felt like fainting each time, but he knew his body would be craving it so much afterwards no matter how badly he was treated. So he really didn't have any choice but to enjoy the pain and pleasure all together.

 

Each morning Jong Kook would always feel numb as a reminder of what they just did the night before. 

Kwang Soo would wake up earlier than him. 

Jong Kook would open his eyes and met the sight of Kwang Soo fixing his hair or putting on his shirt. He would tried to get up, but to no avail, since his sore back prevented him from moving.

"I'll be going," Kwang Soo said, putting all his worksheet inside his bag.

"Yah, want some breakfast?" Jong Kook offered as a favor for the previous night, and for the fact that he felt bad for making Kwang Soo abandoned his paper work.

"You'll cook for me?" Kwang Soo asked, grinning. Or more precisely, mocking.

"You can't even move your ass out of bed."

Kwang Soo looked at the older man who agreed silently. The taller man smirked before walking toward the door.

"Don't forget to put the key in the usual place," Kwang Soo said before leaving Jong Kook all alone.

 

The day was moving slowly for Jong Kook. After much struggle, he managed to escape from the comfy bed and hit the shower. Having made sure that he left the house in a clean state, Jong Kook headed to the gym to work.

It was after evening that he received a message from Kwang Soo, telling him to sleep elsewhere for that night. Licking his dry lips, Jong Kook held the groceries bag tighter and started to look around. He needed to find a place to store his raw ingredients so that they'd still be good for tomorrow. Hopefully Kwang Soo won't mind having bulgogi for breakfast.

In the end, he came back to where he belonged, gym. The owner was nice enough to let him store his groceries in the manager's room. It was not his first time getting permission to work overtime there and use the room to stay for a night. The owner didn't mind. Jong Kook got his trust and he'd always make sure to clean the room before he left early in the morning.

It was still very early when Jong Kook arrived at Kwang Soo's place again. He knew it was better to come later when the man had woken up, but he was really worried about the meat going bad.

Jong Kook went straight to kitchen to store his precious ingredients. He was contemplating on whether he should start making breakfast now, waking Kwang Soo up by the smell of well-cooked food when suddenly a slender figure emerged from Kwang Soo's bed room.

Both of them frozen on their spots. The girl was ready to scream and Jong Kook did what he should do to save the situation.

Lying.

"Are you my dongsaeng's girlfriend?"

Jong Kook's heart clenched hearing himself saying the words. But he knew he needed to fake his emotions right now, especially when the girl had believed that she had bumped into Kwang Soo's older brother.

When Kwang Soo appeared, the atmosphere had become much warmer between the 2 strangers. It didn't take long for him to realize the situation and joined Jong Kook in telling the lie.

"I feel bad for meeting you like this," the girl said with a bright smile.

"It's okay, I've been your age once," Jong Kook assured, offering Kwang Soo who just sat down beside his girlfriend tea.

They chit-chatted some more before the girl excused herself to change her clothes. Kwang Soo waited for Jong Kook to say something but the older man still stayed silent.

Jong Kook only started speaking after the girl approached them to bid good bye. Smiling until the end, they didn't break the act before making sure that the girl had really left.

Jong Kook was the first to move. He went to the kitchen, followed by Kwang Soo who decide to sit on the counter.

"Breakfast?" Jong Kook offered.

Kwang Soo didn't answered. He wanted Jong Kook to look at him. But the older man was busy avoiding him by washing the dishes.

"Hyung, you've seen her," Kwang Soo said. He paused and wait for Jong Kook 's reply but there was none.

"We should end this, I don't want to hurt you," Kwang Soo began again. He could hear the sound of stainless bowl being put down roughly in the sink. Jong Kook turned off the faucet and sighed, still refused to meet eyes with Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo lowered his gaze. He waited for whatever to come next.

Jong Kook finally approached him. Kwang Soo didn't raise his head when suddenly Jong Kook sat on his laps. Clinging on Kwang Soo while burying his head on the younger man's chest. He secured his place by placing a possessive hug on the younger man.

"Hyung," Kwang Soo tried to escape from the unwanted intimate embrace.

"It's your day off, isn't it?"

Kwang Soo paused, then nodded slowly. He could feel the hug tighten.

"Then let's play, I'm bored."


End file.
